One Latte, Two Mochas and a Pumpkin Pasty
by Boy Division
Summary: Do you ever get that feeling, you know, the one where you want pour a scolding cup of coffee all over someone and sit back and watch while they run around in circles, screaming like a little girl? No? Well, you have obviously never met Scorpius Malfoy.


**A/N**: Hello - so this is the first ever story that we've written and published as WandsAndBunsInHisFurryShorts, or if that's a mouthful, Livvi and Summer. Summer, being the totally bestest member of the duo who is definately not writing this authors note. No no no. Anyway, this is for the 'Working Together Competition' which you should totally join because we need more people to squish with our pure awesomeness. Just kidding - we will most likely fail to an almightly level, yey! Anyway, we were given the characters Roxanne and Scorpius, and were told by thy O'mighty challenge master, 123Quaters to run away and make a story in which they must work together. So, this is the product of many hours spent plotting and subplotting and singing the theme tune to jaws over PM.

Oh yeh, and we don't own Harry Potter - damn.

* * *

><p><span>One Latte, Two Mochas and a Pumpkin Pasty<span>

Chapter 1

Rose grabbed hold of my wrist, bringing it down to my lap for the third time that morning. I'd been playing with my hair, _again_. It was something I tended to do when I was extremely nervous, which seemed to be rather frequently as of late. But today wasn't the exactly the best day to get myself into a tizz.

"Stop it, Rox," ordered Rose, flattening my hair back down again, "It's going all frizzy again, and I spent ages sorting it out."

I glared up in envy at Rose's auburn curls, which somehow just fell perfectly without any coaxing from a comb or a bottle of Sleek-easy. If I had to sum up Rose with one phrase, 'perfect without trying' would be top of my list. I loved her – she was my cousin, and my best friend, but living in her shadow got real old real fast.

I glanced at my watch, which my eyes had been practically glued to all morning, and said, "Rose, I think we should probably set off now. You know, we really don't want to be late, especially not on our first day."

Rose gave an exaggerated sigh, and stood up, checking herself once over in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, Rose, now come on," I told her, pulling her towards the fireplace. Rose looked a little disgruntled by the fact we'd be Floo-ing, but I wasn't taking my apparition test until the end of the month, and side-along always left me sick and dizzy.

Rose stepped reluctantly into the grate, throwing the powder to the floor and saying "Lady Greengrass' coffee shop, Diagon alley."

After a second, I jumped after her, and after a few moments of flitting between fireplaces, I landed hard on a marble hearth in the centre of the place where I would be working for the rest of the summer.

Mrs Greengrass looked rushed of her feet, and hurried towards us, two mugs of coffee in hand.

"You're the two Weasley girls, yes?" she asked, not waiting for a reply, "Now, I know your parents, so I don't expect any messing around – right? Roxanne, you're working in the kitchens, is that correct?" I nodded, and she continued, "And Rose, you're waitressing, I'm guessing"

"Yes miss," said Rose, one of her infectious smiles spreading across her face. Mrs Greengrass' face softened a little.

"Rose, you'll be trained by Bryony," she said, nodding towards a short girl with black hair and hard eyes, "And Roxanne, my son Scorpius is going to be showing you the ropes, so to speak.

I nearly choked on my own spit. "S-sorry?" I spluttered out, as Rose patted me hard on the back. Oh, wonderful, we weren't five minutes into the job and I was already hacking up a lung.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs Greengrass peered at me in concern, and I sent her a winning smile, which was probably quite scary in my current condition.

"Fine – fine," I insisted, once I was sure that all my organs were safely in place and not about to lose me my job before I'd started. "Er, so – when do we start?"

~xx~

Obviously, only Rose found something to complain about regarding the uniforms.

"Black is _not _my colour!" she wailed, holding the long-sleeved shirt with the shop's logo on it and the trousers all employees were supposed to wear against her.

"Think of it this way – black is slimming," I winked. She threw me a glare, before stripping off her own top so she was standing there in her bra and pencil skirt, right in the middle of the storeroom.

"_Rose_!" I exclaimed, looking around desperately to make sure the door was shut. "Not here! What are you doing?"

"We're both girls, Roxie," she grinned, obviously enjoying my discomfort as she took her time in unfolding the shirt.

"Yes, but what if someone walks in and –" Oops. Talk about jinxing.

"Hello, ladies, I'd heard you were here and I – whoa." Scorpius Malfoy stood in all his ferret-faced glory in the doorway, openly ogling poor Rose who looked just as shocked as I felt. "Very forward, aren't you, Weasley?" The bloody git! He wasn't even making any attempt to disguise his wandering eyes. If his mother knew –

"Like what you see, Malfoy?" What Rose said next brought me out of my thoughts as fast as whiplash. I gaped at her like a goldfish. "Sadly, show's over for you. Now scram."

"Not that I don't appreciate your little show, but you have both got work to do." Before Scorpius turned round, he sent Rose a wink. A _wink! _And worst of all, she smirked back! "Oh, and I'd shut your mouth if I were you, Weasley. You're going to catch worse than flies if you're not careful."

I didn't even realise he'd been addressing me until he'd gone.

"What was that all about?" I hissed as soon as the door had clicked back into place, whirling around to face Rose. She still hadn't put her shirt on. "Oh, get that on, now!"

I practically had to force it over her head, she was laughing and resisting so much.

"Alright, OK – I'm sorry!" Rose chuckled, stepping back from me. "Ouch – I think this is too tight –"

"I hope it suffocates you," I grumbled, crossing my arms stubbornly. She grinned. "What did you have to do that for, anyway?"

"I was just having some fun," she shrugged, pulling her trousers on and _then _slipping her skirt off this time. "You should try it sometime."

"I do have fun, all the – anyway, don't change subject! That's Malfoy, remember? Flashing yourself to him does not make him think that we hate his guts!"

"I know, Roxie. I do remember that, believe it or not!" She shook her head and shoved my uniform at me. "Look, you'd better not get in any arguments with Malfoy. I know what he's like, but you're just going to have to deal with him. He _is_ showing you his ropes after all," she wiggled her eyebrows, "and mum worked hard to get us these summer jobs, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean? I am perfectly capable of not arguing with Malfoy – in fact, I was intending on completely ignoring him!" I protest. Rose smiled at me kindly.

"I know, sweetheart. But you do tend to – erm, lose it, sometimes." She wouldn't meet my eyes as she said this.

"Lose it? I never lose it! I very well keep it, thank you very much!" I replied indignantly, straightening Rose's nametag as I said this.

Stifling her chuckle, Rose forced my hands back to my sides. "Now, no fiddling with your hair. I didn't bring any Sleek-easy with me, so it's your own fault if you have to spend half the day looking like a broom crashed into you at two hundred miles per hour."

I snorted. We had a completely and utterly mature and sensible and total grown-up joke about brooms, if you get my gist, but I don't think it's neither the time nor the place to talk about it. "Oh, please just try and be tolerant," Rose said "I actually want to keep this job – mostly because Mum will yell at me if I don't."

"Tolerant? Around Malfoy?" I shook my head, "Well, I guess there's a first for everything."

Rose bit her lip, as if she was trying to restrain herself, before biting out, "That's what she said!" and skipping out of the storeroom.

Really, I felt sorry for this Bryony person who was training my best friend.

~xx~

"One latte, two mochas, and a Pumpkin Pasty," Scorpius told me, slapping a list down in front of me.

"One latte, two mochas, and a Pumpkin Pasty," I repeated, running a hand through my hair as I looked around for the coffee machine. Where was it again?

Scorpius rapped on the big black machine right next to me.

"Oh… there it is," I said sheepishly, sticking three mugs under it.

"You know, your cousin's doing very well," Scorpius said nonchalantly, leaning against the counter. "Daisy, or whatever her name is."

"Rose," I said between gritted teeth.

"Right," Scorpius nodded, as if he'd just had a revelation. "And you're Sally-Anne, right?"

"_Roxanne. _You know very well what our names are, Malfoy. We've been in your class for six years." I slammed the mugs down on the counter with a little more force than was necessary.

"They don't go on the counter, they go on a tray," Scorpius said, sighing like I was the biggest burden he'd ever had placed upon him. He moved the mugs to a tray and retrieved the Pumpkin Pasty himself. "I don't think your friend Daisy is that good at juggling."

Rolling my eyes, I tried to look unimpressed as I folded my arms. He only mocked me by doing the same.

"Can I call you Foxy Roxy?"

"No!" I shrieked, startling Rose, who'd come to collect the tray of one latte, two mochas, and a bloody Pumpkin Pasty. The coffees wobbled precariously, but thankfully didn't topple over. Shooting me a warning glare, Rose turned on her heel and stalked off the other way. I sighed, turning to face Malfoy – only to see him staring after Rose. Did she have to swing her hips that much?

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "I. Can. See. You. Checking. Out. My. Cousin!"

"There's a lot to look at," he quipped, and it took all my willpower not to slap him.

There were a few minutes of silence as another order came in and I focused on not messing that up while Scorpius was practically breathing down my neck.

"Why is your mother still called 'Greengrass', anyway? If she'd been called Malfoy, I would have saw the warning signs as ran away as quick as possible," I said, "Why didn't she take the Malfoy name?"

Scorpius sighed. "I don't know, something about equal rights for women and how she doesn't have to take Dad's name in this modern society of strong, independent women." I stared at him, and he shrugged. "She's a bit of a feminist. Please don't mention it to her; she'll only go off on a big rant. Any more questions?"

"No – I mean, I was only being curious."

But before Scorpius could reply, there was a loud crash as if the door had been banged down and an all-too familiar scream. I ran out of the kitchens before anyone could stop me.

"Rose!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Please Review.


End file.
